


New Direction

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Hope for the Future [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Single Bisexual Dads in Love, M/M, Single Parents, although they're not exactly single anymore but you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bard's first day as Head of Dale Deliveries, but it's okay as his beloved Boyfriend is there to cheer him on.</p><p>Sequel to "Puppy Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few requests for a sequel to Puppy Love. I'm not quite ready to write a full on sequal, but I've a few fics planned for this universe. I hope you enjoy this little drabble expanding upon what they talked about at dinner. 
> 
> You don't need to have read puppy love for this, I don't think, but I think it will make a lot more sense if you have =)
> 
> Shout out to the lovely Sadieb798 for Betaring for me. You are lovely <3

Bard eyed the desk in the centre of the room distrustfully, as though it were a particularly dangerous wild stallion he was being ordered to tame. “Are you sure I’m cut out for this?” he asked turning to his boyfriend.

 

“Certainly,” said Thranduil nodding and gently steering him towards the desk, pulling his seat out for him. “You’ve been running this business for long enough as it is, this is just making it formal.”

 

“We’ve been running this business,” corrected Madge, his new second in command. Bard’s first action on taking over from Masterson was to promote Madge to Deputy Manager and to demote Alfrid to the role of glorified secretary. Now all he did was fill out the paperwork and bring them cups of coffee all under Madge’s watchful eye. Sigrid had suggested he sack him and let him make his own way in life now that Masterson had been arrested for fraud and tax-evasion (he really shouldn't have left so many files lying around for people to find), however Bard found himself unable to sack anyone. He’d been raised under the belief that everyone deserved a second chance and that Alfrid, crafty selfish weasel that he was, was no exception. Quietly, Madge gave it a week before Alfrid quit in protest over having to actually do some work and so did not push the matter.

 

“Apologies Margaret, you are quite correct. See Bard, with Margaret on your side I’m sure you can make Dale Deliveries a complete success. You convinced the bank to lend you a start-up loan after all, if they have confidence in you, then so should you.” He smiled, placing a light kiss to his cheek. Of course, Thranduil had offered to loan him the money outright with no interest or set date to pay it back--however, Bard had refused (much to Madge’s mild annoyance) and so instead she’d helped him fill out all the necessary paperwork needed, helping to find him the best bank for the business.

 

“See!” Said Madge, bounding over. “Listen to ya fella, he knows what’s up. Even if he is a posh twat with no real world experience,” she added affectionately. Thranduil was slowly learning that amongst many of Bard’s friends, insults and gibes were just another way of saying ‘I love you’.

 

Bard hummed nervously, tapping his fingers against the desk and straightening the double picture frame that sat there. One side contained a recent family photo of Thranduil, the kids, the dogs and himself. The other was one of Kendra on their honeymoon in Ireland, laughing under an umbrella, her hair blowing about in all directions in the pouring rain. She’d have liked Thranduil, he’d decided, and it seemed appropriate to have her there with them.

 

They’d only been together for four months now, yet already Bard could tell he was in love all over again. Despite all that he had told Bain, he was still worried that falling in love with Thranduil would mean falling out of love with Kendra, yet the feeling was all new and completely different, not just because Thranduil was a man but because he was different. He still loved Kendra and would never stop loving her, but now he had Thranduil to hold hands with as they walked down the street, to rest his head on when he fell asleep on the sofa and to share lazy morning kisses with.

 

Of course, there hadn’t been too many of those--well not as many as maybe Bard would have liked--but they were still sorting out how all that worked, what with the kids to consider and everything. Bard didn’t like the idea of leaving them alone all night, even if Sigrid and Fliss were always up for babysitting, he still didn't want Tilda asking too many questions, and didn’t want to spook Bain too much. However, each of them had set aside a drawer for the other to keep a few things in, and a picture of Kendra sat alongside a picture of Elenath in each of their rooms.

 

Suddenly, the phone rang and Bard looked nervously at it. Thranduil gave him an encouraging nod, and Bard reached out to answer it.

 

“Dale Deliveries, Bard Bowman speaking, how can we help you?” He said, his Welsh accent becoming more prominent due to his nerves. Madge smirked quietly to herself.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Bard scratching information down on a notepad. “So that’s eight barrels of Dorwinion Wine going to the Prancing Pony Pub. Yep. That shouldn’t be a problem. Thursday? Yeah, I’ll get a quote out to you this afternoon. What’re your details? Ah-ha.  Excellent. Got all of that. Ok. Goodbye.” Bard hung up the phone and slumped back in his chair.

 

“See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” smiled Thranduil as Madge clapped Bard on the back.

 

“Easy-peasy,” she grinned. “Now give me that and I’ll run them up a proper quote--the sooner we get them done, the sooner we can get the message out that we’re back in business!” She said merrily, trotting out the room and yelling for Alfrid to bring her coffee in her office. The man scowled as he trudged over to the machine.

 

“See, you’ll be King of the Transport Goods Industry in no time at all,” said Thranduil proudly.

 

“Oh shut up you. Just give me a kiss and get away with you. You’re meant to be at work yourself.”

 

“I am allowed to take a morning off to see to a possible potential business partner,” Thranduil said lightly. But allowed Bard to use his shoulders in order to pull himself out of the chair and kiss Thranduil deeply on the mouth, causing an employee to wolf whistle as they walked past the office window.

 

“Thanks,” said Bard, breaking away and smiling at his boyfriend, arms wrapped loosely around his back. “For everything.”

 

“No problem.” He returned the smile, “You can pay me back by coming to dinner tonight. Say, eight? The kids are welcome, of course.”

 

Bard gave an exasperated sigh. “I don’t think I’ve got much of a choice, have I? After all, Tilda has been begging to see the dogs again. Even though we’ve still got Fíli, she constantly talks about when we’re going to see Kíli again.”

 

“She sees him every Saturday when we take them all for a walk--surely that’s enough for her?”

 

Bard just gave him one of his looks: eyebrows slightly raised in annoyed exasperation.

 

“Yes. Good point. She’s Tilda,” coughed Thranduil. “I should have known better.”

 

“Plus there’s the puppies. She doesn’t see them, even if one of them is hers.”

 

“They’ll be going to dog school at Gandalf’s soon enough,” laughed Thranduil. “She’s more than welcome to join.”

 

“They grow up so fast,” chuckled Bard. “Now come on you! Back to work, your lordship!” he said herding him out of the office. “Some of us have actual work to do!” He pecked him on the cheek and waved him out the door.

 

Thranduil grinned fondly as the door shut behind him. How on earth had he lucked out so much? To have not one, but two chances at falling head-over-heels in love with such amazing people. He didn’t know what he must have done in a past life, but the Valar were certainly smiling down on him these days. He couldn’t be happier. Well, he smiled slyly to himself, he could be--once he managed to persuade Bard to actually take that weekend trip to the New Forest. He’d make them both very happy indeed. But for now, dinner with the family he adored would be superb.

 

 


End file.
